Like a Falcon
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: My OC and a young Severus Snape have a secret.


This is my first fan fiction, please bare with me. Please be nice when reviewing, I know a lot of people don't agree with me. Well, have fun

* * *

"Lily, can I talk to you a moment?" Enzeru asked pulling urgently at the sleeve of Lily's school robes. "Sure, what is it?" Lily answered, allowing Enzeru to lead her to a secluded spot beside the library. "Well, remember when I said that there isn't a single guy here at Hogwarts that I like? I lied. I just didn't want to say anything at first because he's not exactly popular and a lot of people don't like him," Enzeru started playing with her hair like she did every time she was nervous. "Well, it isn't James or Sirius. I know you don't like Peter," Lily grinned. "It's not Remus either," Enzeru said with a slight laugh. Lily's grin faded. She had been trying to hook them up for at least a month.

"Can't two girls talk about guys without one coming around trying to listen in?" Lily asked in a playful tone. "Well, how would the guys know if the girls liked them unless they listened in?" Remus laughed and added, "But I already know who Enzeru likes. Peter nipped her diary two days ago. Don't worry he returned it." Enzeru's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry, only Peter and I know. He is kinda heart broken that you don't like him, "Remus said stretching. Enzeru pulled her auburn hair out of her face and shook her head, "Well, Peter will tell James and Sirius and they will most surely tell Severus out of spite. So I obviously have to do a little reconnaissance work after I get done with a mission before that, " Enzeru said nodding to Lily.

"And just what is this mission?" Remus asked, folding his arms and trying to look serious. "Well, I know your secret and if I told you mine you'd know too much and so would I," Enzeru replied in an effort to confuse him. Lily saw Remus was puzzled held back a laugh. "Well, who else will keep an eye on you boys when you're out there all alone and not yourselves?" Lily asked, trying to be cryptic. "I see. Well, keep it quiet and I will keep your secret quiet," Remus said looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's alright, Reme, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. Besides they would want to know how I know and then I would be in trouble," Enzeru said with a sly grin.

Remus and Enzeru were like brother and sister. They were always protecting each other and offering advice when needed. Remus sighed, "If you need help telling Severus I can help you tomorrow when I'm feeling myself again." He knew it was against his better judgment and there was nothing he could do. Enzeru shook her head, "I have to do this myself and soon." Lily looked around, "I better hurry off to class. Good luck to you both." With a nod Enzeru walked off to prepare herself for later that night.

After watching Remus and the others transform via falcon eye Enzeru flew off to the castle to grab her wand and black cloak. She then made her way to the passageway behind the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She walked into a hidden room and thought to herself how cool it would be to live in there. Enzeru continued on through to another passage behind a tapestry. The smell of the place was that of must and mildew. Obviously this was a place Filtch knew nothing about. She lit her wand using a lumos spell and walked to where the passage split and took the right. She was now on a steep slant downward. Enzeru soon found herself behind a bookcase. She moved it aside and noxed her wand.

She was right across from the bed Severus was apparently sleeping in. Enzeru sat down on the bed and whispered, "Wake up; I need to talk to you." Severus opened his eyes, "No need to whisper. What is it?" Enzeru looked around and saw half the beds were empty. "I just wanted to say that I like you," Enzeru smiled. "This must be a dream," Severus said and turned away from Enzeru. "I assure you it's not," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Prove it," Severus sat up quickly and looked her in the eyes. "How?" Enzeru puzzled. "You tell me," he said, continuing to look into her eyes. "You know that trick won't work on me. My family tree won't allow it," Enzeru said with a blink of her bright blue eyes.

Everyone knew who Enzeru's relations were. The linage was traced back as far as Merlin. She could also boast that she was the grand niece of the greatest wizard of the day, Albus Dumbledore. "There is another way to tell," Severus said, sounding serious. "What is it?" Enzeru asked, willing to do almost anything to prove herself. "Hit me if you hate me, kiss me if you love me," Severus still sounded serious. Enzeru's eyes grew wide as she heard voices. Severus braced himself to be hit. Enzeru noticed the voices grow louder. She quickly kissed Severus and blushed. "Will you meet me for Hogsmede tomorrow?" Severus asked, also blushing. "It's a date," Enzeru said and ran back through her passageway, being sure to seal it tight. She had done it, she, Enzeru Avalon Dumbledore, had pulled it off and it didn't hurt at all.

As she went back behind the bookcase she heard the voices and recognized them as Lucious Malfoy and his friends. If she had been caught she would have been cursed, hexed, or worse. Enzeru shuddered at the thought. She continued on through the passages and back to her own bed. Glad to finally be safe she lie down and shut her eyes.

"How did it go?" She heard a whispering voice ask. "It went well, Lils. I'm meeting him for Hogsmede tomorrow," Enzeru replied with a yawn. "Good, good. I'm going to keep James busy in the joke shop a while asking him about everything in there so you two will have plenty of time to yourselves," Lily giggled tiredly. The two girls talked into the night until they both fell asleep.

The next day Hogwarts was bustling with students preparing for their visit to the near by town. Some of them were planning to meet up with family there while others were going to stock up on sweets, joke items, or school supplies.

The two girls waited at the bottom of the staircase. Enzeru looked around nervously and Lily watched the top of the staircase like an eagle owl. "I hope your date shows before mine, Lily. It might get messy if he doesn't," Enzeru said, glancing at the door to the Slythern commons area. "Don't worry about it. I can take care of James if he tries anything funny," Lily replied with a smile. "Speak of the devil," Enzeru began as James descended the staircase.

"Hello ladies, waiting for me as usual I see," James said with a haughty laugh. "Actually, I'm waiting for my date," Enzeru said and waved the two off. "Oh, a date, I see. Who might the unlucky fellow be?" James asked nosily. "None of your concern, however, I am ready to go," Lily interrupted. She always knew the right time to jump in between Enzeru and James. The two fought like they were from different houses.

As Lily dragged James off she yelled back, "Have a good time, Enzeru." Enzeru smiled and waved. Just as the two were out of sight the door to the Slythern commons opened. Severus and Lucious emerged from the dungeon talking in whispers. Severus said good bye to Lucious and waited until he was out of site before walking over to Enzeru. "The guys are suspicious of something," he said in a whisper. "Yeah, James was questioning me earlier. We must be careful to avoid their favorite places. Lily is going to keep James in the joke shop as long as she can," Enzeru replied with a smile. "Shall we be going then?" Severus asked. Enzeru nodded in reply and walked out the door Severus was holding open for her.

The small town was busy with students. Everyone seemed to be going somewhere and doing something. Enzeru looked at Severus and smiled, "So where to?" Severus thought for a moment. He had never been on a date before. "How about that little tea house that all the girls like?" He asked, more to himself than to Enzeru. "That would be lovely," Enzeru replied, and began walking in the right direction. Severus took a deep breath. He did not know where this tea shop was or anything about it besides the fact that all the girls like it.

Enzeru managed to get them both to the tea shop. It was a cozy little nook that kind of reminded her of the divination class room. The two of them chose a table inside in hopes that it would be better hidden from eavesdroppers and sneaks. The shop keeper, a plump witch with a pleasantly rosy face and curly brown hair, bustled over to their table, "What will it be for you today, dearies?" She asked in a sweet voice that made Severus shiver. Enzeru looked at Severus and smiled, almost giggling, "Would you like me to order for us both?" Severus replied with a nod. "Let me see then. I guess two Chai teas and some of those little sandwiches I had last time." Enzeru said, pointing to each item on the menu.

The witch looked at the two and grinned, "So you mean," the witch began. Enzeru nodded. "Okay, I'll have your order right out." The witch bustled off to the counter where a younger, blonde witch, took the order to the back. "What was all that about?" Severus asked. Enzeru smiled, "Well, let's just say I asked her for advice about what to do about liking you." Severus raised an eyebrow, "And what did she say?" Enzeru blushed a little, "Follow your heart but don't forget to use your head," she replied. "Is that what you did?" He asked, a smile beginning to show. "Of course, when one gets good advice one should take it to heart," Enzeru replied, putting a hand over to Severus's side of the table.

Without realizing it he held her hand. Enzeru smiled her pale white face a rosy pink. It didn't take long for their order to arrive at their table. "Two chai teas and a plate of our famous sandwiches," the witch said with a smile, "I'll have your bill out to you shortly."

Enzeru reached for a sandwich, after she had her hand back. She took a bite out of it. These had to be the best sandwiches she had ever had. Severus took one and bit into it, "This is really good," He said after swallowing. "Wait until you taste the tea," Enzeru said, picking up her cup of tea and sipping it. Severus followed her lead, "Wow, this is good. It's like a cross between cappuccino and hot chocolate." Enzeru nodded. "See now why the girls all like this place," Enzeru replied with a wink.

After the two had finished their snack they sat and talked about their past, something Enzeru was sure Severus had never done before. His past was so shocking to her she had to order another cup of tea. When Enzeru had recovered from listening to Severus describe the last two years of his life she sighed. "It's official. I can no longer tolerate James and Sirius harassing you," Enzeru said with a deep breath. "You know you do not have to do anything about it, although I'm sure there is nothing anyone can do," Severus replied with a depressed sigh.

"You forget who my uncle is. I could ask him to keep a watch for anything that might look like bullying," Enzeru said, reaching across the table and grabbing on to Severus's hand. "I don't want to be followed around by an old man for the rest of my life. Besides, it might interfere in our relationship and I don't want that," Severus had a look of determination on his face that Enzeru could not argue with. "Alright, but if either of them hurt you they will have to answer to me," Enzeru replied with a smile.

Suddenly Molly, one of Enzeru's good friends, ran into the tea shop. "Enzeru, no time to give details, but James is coming this way. He found out about your date and is angry as a hurt hippogriff," Molly said, huffing and puffing from running. Enzeru looked at Severus and closed her eyes a moment. "Alright, here is the plan. Severus, go out the back and meet me back by the lake at Hogwarts. Molly, stall as long as you can. As for me, I shall sit here and finish my tea and act like there is nothing going on," Enzeru laid out the plan as well as she could.

"I'll see you back at the lake," Severus said and kissed Enzeru on the cheek. Severus looked around and ran out the back of the tea shop. "I'll meet them half way," Molly said and ran out of the tea shop. "Madame, would you mind clearing the table," Enzeru began but Madame Puddlefoot was way ahead of her.

Just as the last sign anyone else had been with Enzeru was removed, James stalked into the tea shop with his wand out and followed by Lilly and then Molly. "Where is he? Where is that sorry bugger?" James asked in a rage. "He's not here, I told you," Molly said with a smile. "Is who here?" Enzeru asked, with that famous Dumbledore curiosity on her face. "He seems to think Severus is here," Lilly mused and rolled her eyes. "I know he's here," James said, searching the tea shop.

Enzeru rolled her eyes and growled, "James, grow up." James turned and glared at Enzeru. Lilly and Molly backed away. James pointed his wand at Enzeru. "James, please, put you wand away," Lilly coaxed. "You will be expelled for sure if you use your wand on Enzeru," Molly shrieked.

Lucky for Enzeru, Sirius walked into the tea shop. "Hey, what's going on?" Sirius asked as he walked in. This drew James's attention away from Enzeru long enough for her to draw her wand. "I am going to say this once, and once only. If you ever bother Severus again I swear you will wish for death," Enzeru and James stood there glaring at each other. James put his wand away and Enzeru followed.

Enzeru saw a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," Lilly said, causing Enzeru to move her eyes from James to her uncle. "Is there a problem child?" The wizened man asked. "Not at all, uncle; I think I have it under control." Enzeru replied, smirking at James.

"That's good, don't forget about your divination test tomorrow," Dumbledore reminded his niece. "Don't worry, I'll study tonight," Enzeru replied. "Good job, Enzeru. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an order of lemon drops waiting for me to pick them up," Dumbledore said with a smile. He turned and left.

"Well, James, looks like you got lucky," Lily said with a smile. "Next time I catch you picking on Severus you will not be so lucky," Enzeru whispered. Enzeru and Lily turned in unison and walked out of the door.

"For a moment I thought you were going to kill him," Lily said with a laugh. "I was seriously thinking about it," Enzeru replied with a slight growl. Lily laughed a little uneasily, "I was afraid of that."

The two girls walked back to the lake where Severus was waiting. "So, did you kill him?" Severus asked. "No, that would only complicate things, besides, Lily wouldn't have let me," Enzeru smiled weakly. "That's okay, he isn't important anyway," Severus said with slight smile. "Oi, some people think he is," Lily chimed in. "Yeah, I guess half the school is begging for his hand," Enzeru smirked at Lily. "Do you think so?" Lily asked. "Of course not, but he does," Enzeru replied. "He is a bit self absorbed," Severus said dryly.

"Well, I guess Lily and I need to study. You might want to hide yourself until he is gone to the common room," Enzeru said, giving Severus a quick hug. "Right, I'll do that," He replied, beaming. "Let's go then," Lily said to Enzeru. "Right then," Enzeru replied, following Lily up the stairs. Halfway up she turned to wave to Severus. He was gone. Enzeru smiled and turned to Lily. She nodded and the two girls were off to their study session.


End file.
